


cuddles in pink

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Kyungsoo and Sehun being domestic and in love.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	cuddles in pink

He wakes up at the feeling the warmth of arms being wrapped around his body 

"Did I wake you? Sorry" his boyfriend speaks softly

turns around “Soo? What are you doing here?” rubs his eyes

“I wasn’t going to stay any minute more with them, you know I can’t stand their fake asses” roll his eyes

nods and smiles “Was the film good at least?” 

“Let’s say that they are not going to be so happy with the review” he smiles and caresses Sehun’s hair who giggles “What about you,huh? What’s all the pink mess about?”

“Oh, I was just fixing the Johnson’s order then I decided to take a break and I think I fell asleep” sighs “I hope she like it”

“Again? It’s the third time already. I’d have tell them to fuck off after the first, that kid is just being bratty”

chuckles “Oh come on, it’s her birthday. She just want it to be perfect, besides I don’t mind. You know I love my work” smiles

“If being covered in pink paint makes you happy then I guess it’s fine”

he frowns “Oh damn, the paint. It's going to ruin your suit”

Sehun tries to move away but Kyungsoo just holds him tighter “Who cares?. I can clean it tomorrow. I just want to sleep now”

“But-”

“No buts, you are my pink pillow now and I wanna cuddle” kisses his shoulder "Good night sunshine"

smiles at the touch "Good night then" 

  
People wouldn't understand how someone as bright and sweet as the graduated in fine arts Oh Sehun would be the boyfriend of someone so serious and non friendly as the film critic Do Kyungsoo. Because yeah, they might be pretty different but at the same time they complement each other and after all, opposites are supposed to attract, right?

  
  


_ "One is kind, heart made of honey. _

_ The other is reserved, the opposite of sunny. _

_ No one would ever think _

_ they would be together. _

_ But they are the moon and the sun _

_ for each other." _

_**-Romana Ruby**. (modified) _


End file.
